Melanie Finch
Melanie Finch was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 3rd place. Personality Melanie was one of the youngest and most consistent chefs of the season, and did not have any problems working with anybody. However, she had a tendency to be cocky and make sarcastic comments towards the other chefs, often would slack off during punishments and had a dislike towards Scott. She developed friendships with Joy, Rochelle, Jason and Gabriel and had clashes with Sandra. Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, only to walk into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs, and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance, and Melanie danced to the music in the confessional. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Melanie was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Richard. She made a scallop dish, it was cooked beautifully, and she won that round over Richard. The red team won the challenge 5-4, they were rewarded with dinner with Ramsay at one of his Los Angeles restaurants, and she could not wait to eat dinner with Ramsay, before proclaiming that boys drooled. During dinner service, Melanie served Caesar salad tableside. She was not seen that night, but the red team were kicked out after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Back to Basics Relay Challenge, Melanie was paired with Simone . Their task was to shuck twelve oysters, as they both managed to get the twelve of them accepted. Despite that, the red team lost the challenge 4-5, and were punished by digging for carrots at a carrot farm. During dinner service, Melanie was on the garnish station. She wasn't seen that much, except when being concerned about Nicole stepping up on the appetizer station because of her attitude, both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next morning, Ramsay decided to bring in pigs to wake them up. During the first part of the potato challenge, the red team lost the first part of the challenge. But then they were told to be creative with the potatoes that they dug for. During the second part, Melanie was the fourth person to have her dish judged. She went up against Mike. She made an herb gnocchi with a wild mushroom gravy, and she scored 4 points. The red team won the challenge 18-16, and were rewarding with a day on the ocean in a sailboat. During dinner service, Melanie was on the appetizer station with Joy, she wasn't seen that much, except when telling Simone that if she was at Hell's Kitchen and a world famous chef was yelling at her, she was gonna yell back, and told her to either speak or get out of here. Both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Ravioli Challenge, Melanie was paired with Jessica. At first, she sent up the wrong plate, but managed to get their raviolis accepted. The red team won the challenge 10-9, and were rewarded with a day of luxury with an outdoor pool. During dinner service, Melanie was on the meat station with Kashia. When she sent up her first filet, it was praised for having a great sear and temperature. After the women finished service, they were then sent to the blue team's kitchen to finish their service. She said that they even had to help the men because they did not know what they were doing. The red team won service by a mile over the blue team. Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15/16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Trivia *She is the fifth contestant who finished in 3rd place that completely avoided nomination during the entire season, following Keith (Season 2), Jillian (Season 8), Dana (Season 10), and Jon (Season 11). *She is the sixth female contestant who kept her jacket after being eliminated, following Ji (Season 5), Ariel (Season 6), Jillian (Season 8), Elise (Season 9), and Dana (Season 10). *She is the eighth female contestant who switched teams and made it to the black jackets, following Heather (Season 2), Jen (Season 4), Suzanne (Season 6), Autumn (Season 7), Robyn (Season 10, Season 17), Ja'Nel (Season 11), and Rochelle (also from Season 12). Quotes *"We are the bounce back kings... and queens!"' *''(After Bev struggles to make crab cakes) "It was almost like Bev was put in front of station and didn't have any arms." *(''During punishment) "This shit sucks! Imagine me trying to pick this shit up! (Shakes her head) Not happening!!!" *(About Scott) "What the fuck are you doing, Scott? We all did our parts, like all you had to do is just plate it." Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Black Jacket Category:No Nominations Category:Final Service Brigade Category:3rd Place